The present invention relates to an electromechanical control means for controlling movement cycles or sequences in a textile machine, in particular for controlling the warp thread movement in a mechanical loom.
Up to now, the control, for example of warp and weft patterned ribbons in a mechanical loom, was effected mechanically in that a card perforated in conformity with the desired pattern is scanned via a sensing means. The loom is controlled via the sensing means in such a manner that the corresponding pattern is woven.
The construction of such a program and sequence control electronically leads to a considerable saving in work and permits substantially higher weaving speeds, provided that appropriate mechanical devices are present which can convert the electronic pulses or forces into a mechanical movement, and which operate reliably. With suitable mechanical means and adapted electronic control, up to 100 percent higher working speeds, and thus up to 100 percent higher weaving speeds of a loom, are possible, apart from the saving in work in programing the weaving pattern.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electromechanical control means for controlling movement sequences in a textile machine, and in particular for controlling the warp thread movement in a mechanical loom, which can operate in conjunction with an electronically designed control and which reliably can convert the electronic control pulses to the necessary mechanical movement sequences.